The Broken Dreams
by A Boy With Dreams
Summary: Kazen Nateshi is about to learn more about himself and his new powers and whoop butt while doing it. Hopefuly he'll have full control before his brother rips the earth apart!M for blood gore and sexual references. Takes place in an au naruto universe


So this is my OC story. I don't expect a lot from this but heres chapter one

Disclaimer: i only own these ideas. The song are owned by their respective record labels and artists.

Kazen woke up out of bed sweating like an elephant in the wild. He had a vivid nightmare about… well let's just say it was a realllly bad dream. He sat up in his bed and heard himself breathing hard. His clock on the wall said it was 3:30. He lifted his sheets off of his body and walked to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw his eyes were red for a moment. It happened so quickly that he barely realized it and passed it off as him hallucinating. If only he realized what it really was. He walked out the bathroom and started getting dressed. It was summer break for him so this was the time he liked to go out and get what he needed. He threw on some black sweat pants, a black t-shirt, a white vest, and some white sandals. He grabbed his goggles and put the around his neck. His goggles were a gift from his dad from when he was still around for them. They were white with black markings on the side. He took out a piece if paper and wrote his mom a note saying that he would be out training today. Kazen also grabbed his wooden sword. He left the note on the table in the kitchen. He grabbed his mp3 player from the front table. He walked out of the house and breathed in the fresh morning air. He started off at a light jog while his mp3 was playing the song 'Stronger' by Kanye West. He liked the song. He saw the training ground as he ran up the hill next to it. He decided that he would started doing 100 pushups and then go on and do 200 sit-ups and then he would work on his fighting style. His mp3 was playing 'Brand new' by Lil Wayne. He got up off the ground and started doing some more stretches so he wouldn't hurt anything when he started doing his moves. When he finished stretching he ran into the training center. He saw that it was about 6:30 and a couple of people were in the building. He saw some kids from his school and chatted with them for a minute before heading to the hologram room. He set the level of power he wanted the enemy to have (6) and then walked in the room. He saw that he was fighting in a meadow and he then dropped into his stance and heard the timer start beeping. His mp3 player was now playing 'Just Lose It' by Eminem. ''AAHHH'' the alarm rang and a whole bunch of Kazen's dropped out of the sky and hit the ground. He ran towards one and flipped over it and put both of his feet into its back knocking it to the ground. While Kazen was in midair tilted his body and landed on his hands. After landing he swung his legs around like a fan and kicked 2 of his copies in the face. Kazen laughed and stood upright again. He dodged a couple punches and kicks from some clones and then countered with a wide roundhouse kick that made it look like he was off balance. A clone took this as an advantage and ran towards him ready with his fist pulled back to strike. Kazen then grimaced and threw his body weight onto the copy and wrapped his arms around the copy. He jumped into the air and carried the copy with him. He flipped over at the peak of his jump and started to spin around in mid-air at a high speed. When they were 3/5 of the way down Kazen jumped off the copy but the copy was still spinning. It hit the ground but when it hit it made a big dust cloud around the area of impact. When the dust cleared the copy had actually drilled into the ground so that only its legs were showing. Everybody in meadow started laughing for like 2 minutes. Then they went back to fighting. Well why don't I describe Kazen to you while he is kicking copy butt. Kazen is about 6'0 and 180 lbs. He is 18 years old and was born Feb 21, 20XX. He had white hair that flowed down to the top of his back. He had blue eyes that had been described as warm blue oceans and sometimes when he was mad, cold icebergs. He had a thin frame but he did have muscle. If you hadn't figured it out by now the 

fighting style he is using capoeira and some street fighting. His mp3 was now playing 'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy. He was now fighting against a last copy that just wouldn't give up on trying to beat him in this fight. They were both just throwing crazy moves out there hoping that one of them would slip up. Unfortunately for the clone that would be him. One of his punches flew right by Kazen's head instead of straight towards his head. Kazen grabbed the clones arm and threw him forward. He then jumped above the clone and then axe kicked him into the ground. Hard. Really Hard. He landed then said"Punk". He then proceeded to falling to the ground in exhaustion. While he was falling he heard clapping from a crowd somewhere. He fainted with a smile.

When Kazen woke up he was in the infirmary. He sat up in the bed and started rubbing his head. He laughed and looked at his bed. His mp3 player was sitting on his leg. Kazen grabbed it and put it in his pocket. He wondered who dragged him into this room. "They had to be pretty strong to pick me up" he said to himself. He checked himself out of the infirmary with the nurse and walked in the main hall of the training building. He then knew why he heard clapping right before he fainted. They had put in these big screens that showed off people training or showing off. He had people clapping for him. He grinned and ran to see if they still had his video. He was pretty sure they would just incase somebody wanted to see if they had made progress.

While he was running to see if they had his video he saw some one he knew on a video they were showing. It was his best friend Yuri! She was having the crap beat out of her. She fought with a bow staff. He had to help her! He ran to the old trainer. "Yo, old man can u get me in chamber 6 to help my friend" Kazen asked the man. "Sure kid just run to the chamber door" he replied. Kazen ran to her door and saw it unlock. He ran inside and closed the door. "Yuri!" he yelled while pulling out his wooden sword. He jumped above her and slashed a clone about to slap her with its staff. "What level do u have the clones on he asked as he whipped he out of the way of an attack as he whipped her around Yuri kicked another coming towards them. As he put her down she grumbled "Level 7…" "Are you crazy!" he yelled shocked while getting into his stance. "Kinda!" she grinned and got into her pose too. They needed to space themselves from the clones.

"Go!" Kazen yelled as he uppercutted a clone into midair.

Outside the training room people were watching Kazen and Yuri knock some heads together. Yuri was a bleach blonde-haired girl with green streaks running through it. She stood about 5'10 .She is 17 years old. Kazen and Yuri had been best friends since they were born. Both of their moms were best friends so while the parents were talking on a park bench, Kazen and Yuri got along just well. They went to same school, played on the same sports teams, and were almost always seen together. It was also obvious to everyone but Kazen himself that she liked him.

They fought and dissipated most of the clones. There were five clones left. Yuri was tired and Kazen was starting to show fatigue too. "OK we have to beat them in one swift move or their going to win." said Kazen.

He yelled "Go" and Yuri disappeared from view. At a second all the clones were popped into the air and then Kazen disappeared from view also. After another second they were all split in have and Kazen and Yuri appeared on the ground backs to each other. "You have gotten faster." Kazen laughed as the room shut down and was replaced by a normal looking gray room and the door out of the chamber. He looked behind himself and saw Yuri had fainted from using too much energy. Kazen laughed and picked her up and put her on his back. He carried her to the infirmary.

After the nurse revived Yuri, they walked through the forest to the village. Along the way they talked about what they were planning for the rest of the summer.

Tell me what you think peeps. And please if yourgoing to make a flame make it one where like you seem educated"I cannot believe that I read this utter abomination. It is a skidmark on the society of " This is what you shouldn't do " yo u totaLLY suxors AT WriTing stories.BURn ur hard drive." Thats just stupid. R&R and have a blessed day or night.


End file.
